Love Remains the Same Part Two
by anhanninen
Summary: Continuation of She is Love and Love Remains the Same. Finally with the man she loves, Cole's life is more than she ever dreamed of. She has her family's support and Will's love, but surprises lay ahead of her—ones that she never gave much thought to. Is she ready for her life to take yet another unexpected turn?
1. Chapter 1

**Cole's POV **

I watched the time on my phone, tapping my foot against the floor and wishing it'd move _faster_. The last ten minutes had felt like an hour, and now that I only had a few more minutes to go, I wondered if it really mattered to wait until two o'clock. I mean, what difference did three minutes of sleep actually make?

"Oh, screw it," I finally said, clicking my phone off and standing up from the couch.

I _almost _ran into the bedroom in my excitement, but somehow managed to walk fairly normally. Pushing the door open, I wasn't surprised to find Will still asleep in the dark room. I didn't want to startle him, so I didn't draw open the heavy curtains yet. Instead, I turned a small lamp on and walked over to his side of the bed, sitting down beside him.

"Hey, Will," I said softly, shaking his shoulder lightly. He didn't rouse, so I shook a little harder . . . and then a little harder after that. "Handsome."

"Hmm?" he groaned, blinking his eyes open tiredly. A small smile formed on his lips as I grinned. "Did I miss my alarm?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm your alarm today."

"Oh, really?" His brow cocked as I giggled. "Come here."

I leaned down to meet his lips, enjoying the simple, quick kiss. His beard tickled me, causing a soft giggle — which only made him laugh as we parted. "Sit up," I said, standing up from the bed. "I've got a little something for you — an early birthday gift."

As I went to my dresser, pulling out the wrapped envelope, he sat up and turned his light on. The tickets in my hand felt like gold, for some reason. I could barely believe I didn't just shove them in his face right away, but I didn't. He'd been awake for, like, a minute, so that was enough waiting.

"Open," I said, grinning as I sat in front of him.

He smirked, shaking his head. "So, you can give me birthday gifts early, but I can't give you _anything _without being told it's unnecessary?"

"Pretty much," I laughed as he tore off the bow, ripping the paper off.

"It's a good thing I like gifts then, isn't it?"

He finger slid under the lip of the envelope, tearing it open carefully. I almost couldn't control my excitement as he pulled the two tickets out and realization dawned on him. His eyes instantly grew wide — his mouth falling open.

"Holy shit!" His eyes flew to mine as he grinned. "We're going to see the Giants? On Sunday?"

I nodded. "Yes!"

"Gorgeous!" he yelled, dropping the tickets to his side and pulling me into his arms. His lips were against mine, our tongues moving together in sync. "I-I . . . _thank you_."

I smiled, pecking his lips once more before he picked the tickets back up. "Those are good seats, right? I asked Emmett for the _best_."

"Good? These are incredible! The best seats in the stadium, actually. I don't . . . these seats are _never _available. How did he get them?"

"He's very good at getting what he wants," I giggled, deciding _not _to mention the amount of money Emmett paid the season ticket holder. "I just wanted us to have a good experience. So you're happy?"

"I'm _thrilled_!" he laughed. "Cole, thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

"Well, that's not all of it, though."

He eyed me, cocking his brow. "Oh yeah?"

"You need to pack because we're spending the entire weekend in New York City." I playfully looked at my watch as he grinned. "Which starts in about an hour."

"You're incredible. You know that, right?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"I'm _beyond _happy, _Fraise_." He lifted his hand, caressing my cheek. "This is too much, and I'm _so _grateful. The whole weekend, huh?"

"Yep, and Dad's covering your shift Monday, so we don't have to rush home. You deserve a weekend back in the city and I _hope_ you'll want to go to Brooklyn?"

He smiled, nodding. "I can show you where I grew up. Thank you for this, gorgeous. I guess I should pack, huh? Have you?"

"Last night, and I already put my bags in my car when I got home from class."

"Sneaky," he teased, leaning in to kiss me once more.

* * *

It didn't take Will long to pack, of course. While he did so, I told him _most_ of our plans for this weekend. The game wasn't until Sunday, and I'd booked the hotel room through Monday — with late checkout, too. We decided to spend tomorrow in Brooklyn and maybe do a little exploring in Manhattan, too. Besides the game, I didn't have anything _major _planned for us. I figured that we could catch a play if we wanted or just find stuff to do as we went.

All I really cared about was that Will was happy, and he _assured_ me he was. For all I cared, we could spend the weekend locked in our hotel room — which, really, wasn't all that terrible of a plan. _Nothing_ made me happier than seeing him smile so brightly. It meant more than a simple thank you ever could, which he said a _lot_.

Once he finished packing and I added a few essentials that I couldn't pack beforehand, we finally got on the road around three-thirty. The drive to New York City wasn't all that far — only about ninety miles — but traffic made it seem longer.

"Are you _sure _you don't want me to drive?" Will asked. "The city can be pretty insane."

"I'll be fine," I said, glancing over and smiling at him.

He'd driven a couple times over the past few weeks, but I wasn't about to put _this _on him. He was still getting used to driving my car, after all. He'd been doing a great job, but he _was _just getting started again and that traffic . . . it was a little much — even I was dreading it. I knew he'd do it if I wanted him to, though.

"Well, if you're not, just let me know," he said. "So, what hotel are we staying at? Let me guess, not a Holiday Inn?"

I giggled, shaking my head. "Nope. We're staying at the Ritz-Carlton, and our room overlooks Central Park."

"Holy shit," he laughed. "Went all out for me, didn't you?"

"Of course, handsome! You deserve the best."

He laid his hand on my knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're amazing. I love you, _Fraise_."

"I love you, too." I smiled.

* * *

We didn't get to the hotel until after six, but it could have been _much _worse. The busy traffic terrified me, but with Will's guidance, I managed to navigate without killing us both. I mean, we had a close call or two — or five — but we made it in one piece.

"Promise not to flip, okay?" I asked, grinning sheepishly as the bellhop opened our hotel room door.

Will sighed, shaking his head with a small smile. "You went overboard, didn't you?"

I just giggled, stepping into the luxurious room in front of him. His mouth _dropped_, taking in the scene before us. I'd gone a _little _overboard — maybe — but he deserved it. I could finally understand why Dad got so much joy out of doing this to me. The look on Will's face was just . . . priceless.

He muttered a few 'holy shits' and 'Jesuses' as I paid the bellhop his tip before he left. Once the door closed behind him, I laid my purse down on a chair by the door, grinning as Will turned away from the window toward me.

"This is unbelievable, gorgeous! I can't . . . I mean, this view!"

I took a few steps across the room, meeting him by the large windows. I wrapped my arm around his waist as he pulled me close, kissing my temple.

"It's a pretty nice view, isn't it?" I asked.

He let out a quick, bark of a laugh. "Sure, we'll go with _nice_. Cole, you didn't have to do all of this. This room is . . ."

I looked around the room as he did, loving the regal look of the room. It was the definition luxury, to be honest. I'd booked us a small suite, so besides the luscious king size bed, we had a sitting area over to the far side of the room. Taking his hand, I lead Will to the bathroom, flicking on the bright overhead lights. The room was incredible, but the bathroom? It was beyond words. A large, whirlpool tub was tucked into the corner beside an open glass shower. The room was _huge_, and I knew we'd get some use out of it.

Maybe a replay was our time on St. Bart's . . . in that tub.

"This is too much, but _thank you_," he said, smiling and turning toward me.

I stood on my toes, my lips brushing against his. "You're welcome. Happy almost-birthday, handsome."

"Oh, it'll be _pretty _happy," he teasing, beginning to kiss me slowly at first.

It didn't stay slow, to say the least. My hands clasped around his neck, holding him to me. As our lips moved together, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Should we eat first?" I giggled, pulling away slightly.

"Well, you _did _forget to feed me, so I suppose so," he sighed, carrying me into the bedroom. "How about ordering in, though?"

"I like the way you think."

* * *

After getting unpacked and settled, Will and I eventually fell onto the bed, looking over the room service menu. I was _perfectly_ content with not leaving the room tonight, so I was glad Will and I were on the same wave link.

"I think I'm going to get chicken," I said with my head against his chest, looking at the menu as he held it. "Or maybe steak."

He laughed softly under me. "That's what I'm getting."

"Of course you are. Hmm, yeah, I think steak for me, too. Do you want to order? I want out of these jeans."

"Well, if doing so gets you out of those jeans, I'm certainly not going to object." He smirked, meeting my lips for a brief moment. "What all do you want?"

After telling him my order, I finally got off the bed — though he didn't make it easy. We had the entire weekend to do whatever we wanted, but all _I _wanted to do tonight was be with him. We hadn't been together since he'd gotten sick, so needless to say, I wasn't going to waste any time. This trip was for his birthday, yes, but it was also a chance for the two of us to get away, leaving worrying about school and work at home. It was time for us to reconnect again. It was time for us to just be . . . us.

After changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I headed back into the room as Will hung up the phone. He looked so handsome, smiling up at me as he laid the phone back in the base.

"They said it'll be about twenty minutes," he said, folding his arms under his head. His t-shirt stretched up, exposing his stomach just slightly. "Do you need to call your dad?"

"Yeah, I probably should," I sighed, climbing back into bed next to him.

I grabbed my phone off of the end table as he said, "Thank him for covering for me on Monday, please? He really doesn't have to do that."

"We'll call it his gift to you." I smiled, hitting Dad's name on my screen and putting the phone to my ear.

It rang once before Dad answered, "Hello, _Tesoro_. Are you settled?"

"Yep, hold on a second." I pulled the phone away, putting it on speaker. "You can thank him," I whispered to Will.

"Hey, Carlisle," Will said, leaning into me. "Thank you _so _much for covering my shift on Monday. You really didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Will. I hope you have a good birthday with Cole. You deserve it."

Switching my phone back off speaker, I put it against my ear as a Will climbed out of bed. He walked around the room for a moment before disappearing into the bathroom as I spoke to Dad.

"How was the drive?" he asked.

"Uh, well, I'm not looking forward to doing it again, if that tells you anything," I giggled. "It was fine until we got into the city, but Will helped guide me through the _ridiculous _traffic."

"Well, at least you got there safely. I won't bother you this weekend, all right? Just . . . try to call me once a day, please?"

"Only once?" I asked, cocking my brow with a smile. "Are you giving me space?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I am. Just be safe for me, okay? If you have any issues, I'd certainly appreciate a call, but I won't ask you to call me three times a day. What are you doing tonight?"

"Not a thing," I giggled. "I think we both deserve to rest a little, and I'm _officially _on break, after all. Tomorrow we're going to Brooklyn, though, and maybe a little exploring in Manhattan, too."

"I won't be looking at your credit card statement, then," he laughed. "Then again, I _highly _doubt you could do more damage than Alice."

"Maybe I'll give her a run for her money." I smiled as Will came out of the bathroom, changed into _just_ a pair of boxers — not even a t-shirt. "I, uh . . . I think food should be here soon, so I'm going to let you go."

"All right, Tesoro," Dad said. "Have fun and be safe. I love you."

"I love you, too. Tell Mom the same for me, please?"

"Of course. Bye, baby girl."

"Bye," I said, pulling the phone away and hanging it up quickly, tossing it to my side as Will opened the mini fridge. "Anything good in there?"

"Lots," he said, turning his head and flashing a smile. "We could get drunk off of overly priced mini liquor bottles."

"How overly priced?" I smirked.

He laughed. "Too rich for my blood, let's just say. How about a Coke?"

He pulled two from the fridge as I nodded, and then walked back to the bed, climbing in beside me. As we waited for our food, we talked a little about the game on Sunday. I wasn't sure I'd _ever _seen Will more giddy — almost childlike, even.

"God, I haven't been to a game since my grandpa passed away," he said, smiling softly. "We had so much fun. It was our thing, you know? We'd try to catch a game or two each year — at least one, for sure. Our seats were always shitty, but that didn't matter."

"That's so sweet," I said. "Maybe . . . we'll go to more games after this. I mean, if you want to with me. I'm not sure how much fun I'll be, freezing my butt off and barely understanding what's going on." I giggled.

"I'll make sure you understand," he laughed, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Really, gorgeous, this is an incredible gift. I can't thank you enough."

"Well, I can think of how you can thank me more." I smirked _just _as someone knocked on our door. "After we eat, I suppose."

He grinned, nodding as he stood up. "I promise to thank you _thoroughly_."

I giggled as he headed to the door, opening it and taking the tray from the man on the other side. He was still only in his boxers, which only made me laugh more. The poor guy on the other side . . . Thankfully, Will was quick to shut the door and come back, laying the tray in front of me on the bed.

"That smells _so _yummy," I said.

He moaned, nodding and coming back to sit down. We quickly got situated, taking the lids off of our matching meals and digging in. The steak was _amazing, _as were the sides. We ate in mostly silence, though it wasn't at all uncomfortable. We'd glance at each other and nothing even needed to be said.

* * *

After we ate, I made Will take our tray outside as I hurried to my suitcase, grabbing the tiny babydoll I'd stashed inside and ran into the bathroom. It was another piece I'd gotten with Mom before our St. Bart's vacation, but Will never saw this one on me. It was _red_ and lacy — a piece of fabric that barely covered a thing. The matching panties were basically floss, and though I couldn't _stand _them, I put them on, knowing they'd come off soon enough.

I quickly brushed my teeth and flipped my head a few times, teasing my hair some. I didn't bother putting on makeup, knowing Will preferred me without it anyway. Looking in the mirror, I _actually _felt . . . sexy. I felt good. The last time I'd put something like this on, I was a fit of nerves. It was right before our very first time, after all.

This time, though, there were no nerves or panicking. I just felt good — and sexy, for once in my life.

"You know, it's not very fair of you to take up the bathroom before me."

I giggled, looking toward the closed door. "Close your eyes and slip in as I slip out."

I heard him chuckle. "I take it I'm going to like what I see, then. All right, eyes are closed."

I opened the door slightly, making sure his eyes were closed before hurrying out as he went in, closing the door quickly. With the room to myself, I decided to . . . spruce things up a little. I quickly turned off the TV, dimmed the lights, and then pulled down the bed some.

Of course, my usual awkward self came out as I figured out how to sit on the bed. I tried laying on my stomach — lame. Laying on my side — even lamer. Under the blankets . . . Yeah, that didn't even work a little.

Finally, I just decided to say screw it and sat up, folding my legs to the side under me. It wasn't sexy, but that was okay. I didn't need a position to make myself feel better. I had Will — who then came out of the bathroom.

His lips turned up into a grin as his eyes raked over me. "You look good in red."

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush. "I, uh . . . I like it."

"Oh, I do too," he chuckled, sliding onto the bed beside me. His hand rested against my cheek, turning my face to the side as his lips pressed against mine. "You look _gorgeous, Fraise_."

"Sexy?"

"Hell yes." He grinned, laying me back, spreading himself out over top of me.

He kissed me tenderly, every inch of my neck touched by his soft lips. I ran my hand through his hair, smiling softly as his lips moved down my chest, kissing between my breasts.

"May I?" he asked as his hand moved up my stomach.

I nodded wordlessly, appreciating that he asked first. Honestly, this was still _new_ to us and I did worry if it'd ever be too much for me from time to time. He understood that without me saying a word, which just made this feel even _more_ right. We belonged together — to do this . . . to love. There would never another person I could trust like this.

"God, you feel _amazing_," he whispered as his hand went under the babydoll and his fingertips brushed over my nipple — his lips still suckling softly on my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, handsome."

And I did, more than I could _ever _express with words. His fingers felt so good against my skin, making me tingle in anticipation. I loved how he knew how to make me feel good — something I was still learning. I _did _know one thing I wanted, though.

"Will you . . ." I whispered, pulling my lip between my teeth as he lifted his head, looking into my eyes.

"Will I what, _Fraise?_" he asked, his lip curling into a sly smirk. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want . . . your fingers first." God, my skin was so warm with my blush, covering my face and chest. "And . . . your mouth later?"

Honestly, I loved the _actual _act, but . . . there was something about his fingers and mouth that, well, I _craved_.

He grinned, nodding. "You can have whatever you'd like, Cole. How about we get these off?" He fingered the floss — also known as panties — and I nodded as he sat up. "I'd like to rip them off, but I'll take my time."

I sat up on my elbows as he crawled down my body. His slender fingers slipped under the band around my waist, slowly pulling them from my hips. My skin tingled once more as he brushed against my thighs, looking down at me as I was revealed. Taking my ankle in his hand, he slipped the small piece of fabric passed one, and then did the other.

My legs fell together automatically, but he didn't want that. He brought his hands up my legs, stopping at the inside of my knees. Slowly, he pushed them apart — his eyes still trained on my center. He licked his lips as I spread myself as far as I comfortably could.

Spread out before him on the bed, I'd never felt more _wanted_.

"Are you _magnificent_," he whispered, trailing his fingers up my inner high. His hand rest over my mound and the heat shuddered through me, making me moan in need and want.

"Please," I begged. "Please touch me."

His eyes lifted to mine as he smiled and moved a finger down my folds, achingly slowly. "You're so wet for me already, aren't you, gorgeous?"

I nodded, panting, "Yes."

His fingertip touched the most sensitive part of me and my body shook softly — our eyes still locked on each other's. I wanted to watch him, though, so I lowered my gaze, watching at his finger moved in slow circles over my clit. His other hand trailed back up my thigh soon enough, and I watched with rapt attention as two fingers entered me.

I gasped, moaning out his name.

"I love that you're watching," he said, smiling. "Do you see what I'm doing to you? You like this."

It wasn't a question because the answer was obvious as I spread myself a little more, sitting up higher to watch as his fingers moved into me, increasing in pace. His other finger was still against my clit, sending pleasure coursing through me.

"Another," I whispered, meeting his gaze once more. "Please."

He pulled his fingers from me, lifting his hand and putting three fingers together. He'd never used three before, but . . . I wanted it. I wanted to know how it felt.

I watched as his other hand parted me once more and he moved the three fingers to my entrance. He twisted his hand around slowly as they moved into me.

"Oh God," I gasped, feeling so much _fuller_.

"You're such a good girl." He grinned as his pace picked up slightly as first then more so. "I'm fucking you with my fingers, gorgeous, and you're taking me so willingly."

His words sent me into a frenzy as I sat up even more, wrapping an arm around his neck. He moved closer and my legs bent around either side of him, holding him to me as he worked.

"You feel so damn incredible, Cole."

"More . . . faster," I panted burying my head against his bare chest. "Will!" I cried out.

His fingers moved quickly, rubbing the sensitive spot inside of me. My body tensed as the waves of pleasure crashed over me, holding him tighter as if letting him go would be an end.

"Will! God! Will!" I screamed out, entirely too loud but completely uncaring.

"You're so tight around me. You're pretty little pussy, squeezing me. You want more, don't you?"

I didn't have to answer. His fingers moved faster again, burying themselves into me as my body squeezed around him. I shook and cried and screamed as the orgasm rocked my body to its core. I held him as his free hand wrapped around my back, lifting me up some while the pleasure coursed through me.

I was left panting, the soft sounds barely escaping my lips as I fell against him, unable to keep my grip, though he held me close.

I'd never felt so relaxed before — my mind blank as I breathed in his scent. His fingers left my body soon after and he moved me, laying me back against the pillows. His body laid over mine, though his weight was kept off of me.

"You are the most incredible, beautiful woman I've ever known," he said, caressing my cheek as I turned my head lazily to the side, fluttering my eyes open.

"I love you, handsome." I smiled, bringing my seemingly heavy hand to his face. I scratched at his beard as he grinned down at me. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "No thanks necessary. Watching you, _Fraise _. . . there are no words. I love you so much, and I always will. It'll always be like this. I'll worship you for the rest of our lives."

"A girl could get used to that," I giggled.

He dipped his head, pressing his lips to mine. Our tongues entwined as the moment engulfed us — our love pouring into the kiss.

We laid like that for a while — his head over my chest, my heart, and my hand in his hair. We listened to each other breathe, whispering our love every so often.

Our lips meant again after sometime, and the words didn't need to be said. His hands lifted the babydoll over my head between kisses — his boxers tossed to the floor, as well. We laid on our sides, facing each other as he hiked my leg over his waist.

"How about we go slowly?" he asked, smiling before kissing the tip of my nose.

I nodded. "I'd like that. Love me, Will."

"Forever," he said, moving into me, filling me slowly.

Our connection was more than just our bodies. It was as if our minds melted together, knowing exactly what each other needed. He held me close, keeping his movements slow as I kissed his neck, nuzzling my cheek against his jaw.

The feeling was incredible, of course, but even more so were the emotions I felt. No fear, just love — blissful love. _He _loved _me_, and he always would.

"I love you _so _much," I said as tears filled my eyes. "God, I love you."

He groaned, thrusting into me and hitting that spot inside. "I love you too, Cole."

His face pinched in pleasure — eyes closing tightly. His movements were slow, but each thrust had strength to it, rocking the bed and filling me so wonderfully.

Having him inside me was a feeling unlike any other. It was better each time, it seemed, and I'd never get enough of it. I knew his love — the feeling I had each time he whispered it — but feeling it in this way was different. It felt more complete.

As if _I _were complete when we were together like this, and nothing could ever compare.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or its characters, but Cole and Will are mine.

I owe my friend, Gretchen, a _huge _thank you. She's the reason this story is what it is, and I couldn't write without her advice and words of encouragement. Also, thank you to Kelley for prereading and hand holding. They're both so lovely to me.

I hope you all will enjoy this part of the story! Thanks so much for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Will's POV**

The sun was shining brightly through the curtains, illuminating the dim hotel room — bringing out the beautiful red in Cole's hair as she lay beside me, facing away. The sheet fell just above her bare chest, leaving her soft, pale skin exposed to me. Carefully, hoping not to wake her up, I lowered my lips, kissing between her shoulder blades.

She was _gorgeous _— a true vision. And she was bare before me, exposed in a way that would usually leave her feeling anxious and uncomfortable. She wasn't, though — at least not when we fell asleep last night, wrapped in each other's embrace. I thought back to our late night as a smile spread across my lips.

"Keep kissing me like that and we'll never get out of this bed," she whispered, turning her head back to me as I grinned sheepishly. "And as much as I'd like that, I'd rather do the things we have planned."

"Brooklyn still?"

She nodded. "I mean, if you want to . . . We don't have to — if it'd upset you."

"God, no." I shook my head. "I'd _love _to show you where I grew up. Actually . . ." I sat up as she joined me, holding the sheet to her chest. I took her hand and continued, "I'd like to take you somewhere else, too. I . . . want to introduce you to some people."

Her brow creased in confusion as she cocked her head the side — the expression completely adorable to me. "You want me to meet people you grew up with?"

"No . . . well, yes, technically. My grandparents. I-I want to take you to where I laid them to rest. I haven't been there since my grandmother's funeral, and since we're here . . ."

"Really?" she asked, the smile spreading back across her lips. "You . . . you'd take me there? Will it upset you?"

"Honestly? Probably, but I need it. I need to see them, and I _need _them to meet you. It's not the same — it can't be — but . . . it's what I _can _do."

I couldn't explain it, but I did _need _to take Cole to them. I knew their bodies were all that laid there — not truly them — but it felt like something I had to do. Not only for Cole, but for me, too. I hadn't been back to Brooklyn since I'd buried my grandmother two years ago in December. I should have come, and I'd always meant to, but I worked so much and never thought to take time off — at least not until Cole.

Seeing them again with Cole . . . it felt right.

Cole's hands suddenly rose, resting upon my cheeks as her eyes met mine — tears gleaming. "I would _love _to meet your grandparents. I think they need to know what an amazing man you've become and how important you are to me."

"Thank you, _Fraise._" I grinned, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. "This means more to me than I can express."

"Me too," she said. "Now . . . I guess I should get a shower, huh?"

I nodded, lifting my hand to look at my watch. It was quarter past nine, so we _should _begin our day. We could spend a little more time in bed tomorrow morning . . . and Monday — late checkout, after all. "We'll grab breakfast on our way out, all right?"

"Sounds good."

She slid off of the bed, still clutching the sheet to her for a moment. Turning her head to me, a small smile played on her lips and then she suddenly _dropped _it. Her walk to the bathroom was clearly a tease, and I had to admit . . . I _liked _this playful side of her.

"Shaking a little would help your goal," I said, smirking.

Her little ass shook as she giggled, and I leapt off of the bed for her. She managed to get into the bathroom, closing the door quickly before I could reach her.

To be fair, that was probably a good thing.

"You'll pay for that tonight," I said, leaning against the door.

"Uh-huh, we'll see," she laughed.

* * *

Cole took her time getting ready, leaving me in the room with nothing to do as she occupied the bathroom. I didn't mind, though. I took the moments alone to think about what we'd be doing today. Going back to Brooklyn . . . it _did _make me happy, but also nervous. Leaving the states wasn't easy for me, but I did it for Katherine. I loved her, and I decided I'd follow her anywhere, but it meant leaving the only family I had left.

My grandmother told me to go — to follow my dreams. She was elderly and it worried me to leave her, but in the end, I did. I often wondered if leaving her played a part in losing her. Maybe if I'd have been near, the cancer could have been caught earlier — maybe I wouldn't have lost her yet. I did leave, though, and I didn't move back after losing Katherine. She told me to stay in London, even once she'd gotten sick. I felt like I belonged there because of Katherine. Even though she was gone, I felt closer to her just by being in London. I _did however _come back to be with her a few times over her last few months.

I wasn't always there, though, and that killed me.

I'd only stayed for more than a few days once her doctor's gave her days left. I came back to Brooklyn on November twenty-third, and then she passed away December second. I brought her home from the nursing home that week and a half, and then she passed away in the early morning hours, in the bed she'd shared with my grandfather. It was just she and I, which was what she wanted.

"Okay, it's all yours," Cole said, stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy towel.

Her hair was already dried, cascading down her shoulders in soft, natural ringlets. She had a touch of make up on, too — though nothing too obvious that covered her natural beauty.

"Are you all done?"

She smiled, nodding. "Just need to get dressed. Figured I'd do that out here since I've taken up the bathroom long enough."

"You're fine," I said, walking over and dipping my head, kissing her temple. "I'm just going to grab a quick shower."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous."

Hurrying into the bathroom, I made quick work of a shower — in and out in less than five minutes. Cole was just finishing getting dressed as I opened the door, clad in just the towel around my waist.

"Oh, so now _you're _teasing me," she giggled. "How do I look?"

She did a little twirl, showing off the tight jeans and cream colored sweater she wore. Her boots were laying on the floor, ready to be put on.

"You look amazing, _Fraise._ Absolutely gorgeous." And she did, too — no matter what she wore . . . though the skin tight jeans certainly didn't hurt.

Her beautiful smile appeared again, and without thinking much, I hurried to the bed, grabbing my phone from the table. I quickly snapped a picture as she looked at me with a little scowl.

"Picture time, really?"

I nodded. "I said you looked gorgeous."

She lifted her phone just as quickly, the flash quickly going off. She grinned proudly. "Mine's better."

"I'm in a towel."

"Exactly!" she laughed. "Wallpaper!"

"Oh, I'm sure your dad will be pleased to accidentally see that." I smirked.

"Maybe just for those nightshifts, then. You know, when I'm lonely . . ."

Making my way across the room, I wrapped her in my arms. "You're going to kill me with this playful attitude. You know that, right?" I kissed her lips softly and then whispered in her ear, "You know that tub you saw in there? We're gonna make good use of that tonight." I kissed her cheek and turned, walking away to get dressed, leaving her with her mouth agape and cheeks bright red.

She was so open today, so playful. It was a side of her I hadn't seen often. Her shell was beginning to break, and I _loved _it. And just as much as she enjoyed teasing me, I enjoyed teasing her.

* * *

Once we left the hotel, we walked a few blocks to an old bagel place I used to go to. Though Columbia University and my old apartment was way up town, I'd make the trip to _this _shop as often as I could because the food was incredible. When I'd learned we'd be staying nearby, a visit was instantly on my list of things to do.

"Did you come here a lot?" Cole asked as I held the shop's door open for her. "Mmm, it smells amazing!"

"Doesn't it?" I chuckled. "I'd come a few times a month, at least — whenever I headed back to Brooklyn. It was a stop on my subway route."

The small shop wasn't overly crowded for a Saturday morning, which made me happy. Cole and I were up to the counter quickly, though she had trouble deciding.

"Would you still kiss me if I got a garlic bagel?" she asked.

"Like that'd stop me." I smirked.

"Okay, then I'll take a toasted garlic bagel with vegetable cream cheese, please, and a medium hazelnut coffee," she told the woman behind the counter.

"Everything toasted bagel with regular cream cheese and a large coffee," I ordered.

The woman nodded, telling us our total. Before Cole could grab her wallet from her purse, I handed over my debit card — earning a glare from my gorgeous girl.

"It's _your _birthday weekend," she said as we moved down the counter to wait for our food. "I'm supposed to treat."

"You can treat everything else, then. Fair?"

She narrowed her eyes a little — as adorable as a feisty kitten, which made me chuckle. "Just for that, I'm taking you to the most expensive restaurant I can find tonight, and there will be no arguing."

"That hardly seems like a punishment, but all right."

Once we got our food, we found a small table next to a window to sit down and eat at. The bagel was as _incredible _as I'd remembered, and I was in heaven. It was the perfect way to start the trip down memory lane.

"Oh my God! This is delicious!" Cole laughed, wiping the cream cheese from the edge of her lips.

"Fresh veggies in the cream cheese, if I remember right."

"Amazing! We have to come back before we leave."

I nodded, lifting my bagel. "I'd like that, gorgeous. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, and the coffee is great, too." She smiled, lifting the cup to her lips.

We ate our breakfast with light conversation, talking about the day ahead of us. Cole had been to New York before — multiple times, in fact — but she'd never taken the subway.

"How did you get around? Taxis?" I asked.

A blush crept over her cheeks. "Private cars, actually. You know Dad."

"I should have guessed that," I chuckled. "Well, you have to experience taking the subway. It's really not as bad as the stories tell. I've never had any issues."

She nodded. "It sounds good to me. I'm sure you'll keep me safe."

"Of course." I reached across the table, clasping my hand over hers.

It didn't take us long to finish our food and coffee, and then we each got another cup to go. I had to look up the subway route on my phone before we headed down, and we didn't have a long wait. Cole's eyes were wide, taking in the scene before her. To me, it was normal, but it was an all-new experience for her.

As soon as our train arrived, we boarded quickly. It was a little crowded, so I found Cole a seat and then stood in front of her — one hand on the bar, the other in hers. Our journey wasn't short, but it was what I'd remembered. I decided we'd start off going to the cemetery, and the train had a stop for it. We'd get back on the subway to go to my childhood home since it was too far to walk.

"I'd like to get flowers first," Cold said, biting her lip. "If that's okay?"

I smiled, nodding as the train came to a stop. "I want to get some, too. Thank you, _Fraise._ Ready?"

"Uh-huh," she said holding on to my hand as she stood.

We got off of the train with ease and walked a block to find a flower shop. It was obvious that Cole was unsure which type to get, looking over each of the beautiful types.

"My grandma loved pink roses," I said, caressing her lower back. "My grandpa would _always _have a fresh bouquet for her. If they started to wilt, he'd replace them right away, giving them to her as if it were a surprise."

A beautiful smile graced her lips. "Then we'll have to get her pink roses . . . and for him?"

"Well, I have a standing order for each of them. I give him a mixture of lilies and carnations — which is what my grandma had done. They both get forget-me-nots in their bouquets, too."

"A standing order?"

I nodded. "With this shop, actually. They deliver fresh flowers often."

A caught a gleam of tears in her eyes before she blinked quickly, turning away from me. "We'll need two bouquets," she told the florist.

After ordering the bouquets, we waited a few minutes for them to be arranged. Though it fought against my every instinct, I _did _let Cole pay like she wanted. I carried my grandfather's bouquet for her as she carried my grandma's out of the shop and back down the street. Their plot sites had been etched in my mind, so it wasn't hard for us to find them.

Lying beside each other were my grandparents — their headstones only inches apart. Cole and I held hands as we stopped in front of them, reading the markers.

"Lillian Kay . . . that's a beautiful name," Cole said.

I nodded. "Lily and Milo . . . one of the greatest love stories I've ever known. Hi, Grandma and Grandpa."

Together, Cole and I laid the new bouquets down and removed the soon to be withered ones. We sat down together on the grass, still holding hands as I struggled for words.

"It's so lovely to meet you both," Cole said. "I've heard so many stories that I feel like I know you, and I wish I really had."

I looked at my grandma's headstone, smiling softly. "You were right," I said, reaching out to brush the inscription.

_Devoted Wife, Mother, and Grandmother. Always Caring, Always Loving. _

"She said I'd find you," I said, looking over at Cole. "I wasn't here as much as I should have been when she was sick, but as the cancer progressed and the doctors gave her days, at best a week or two to live, I came home right away. I'd admitted her to hospice care once we knew the treatments wouldn't work, but she wanted to be home — to pass in the peace and quiet of the home she shared with her husband during their life together. I'd brought her home right away, refusing a nurse. I didn't want a stranger to care for her.

"She was so weak and _frail _in appearance, but not in mind. She was one hell of a fighter. I cared for her night and day for over a week, doing all I could to make her comfortable. We even had one last Thanksgiving together, though it wasn't much. It was that night as I was giving her her medication that she took my hand and tugged, wanting me to sit down on the bed — on _her _bed, not a hospital one. She'd refused," I mused, shaking my head.

Cole sat beside me, listening to me closely as I found my words to continue, though my throat was tight and tears were in my eyes.

"She'd looked me right in the eyes and said, 'Don't you give up hope, sweetheart. She's still out there.' I . . . I was at a loss for words when she said that. I'd had my chance and I lost her. Grandma _loved _Katherine, truly, but . . . I think she knew. I was miserable. I'd lost my fiancé and now I losing the only family I had left."

"That must have been so _hard _on you," she said, wiping at her tears. "I can't imagine."

I nodded. "Yeah, but that time with her . . . it was good for both of us. It was hard as hell to watch that, but I had to and I _wanted _to. She needed me then, like I'd always needed her."

"Did she . . . suffer?"

"I kept her well-medicated, but she was in pain. I did all I could for her, but there was only so much. I just made her comfortable."

Cole's hand left mine and she wrapped her arm through mine, resting her head against me. "You're an _incredible _man, William Malik, and I know it's thanks to them." She lifted her head, looking at their headstones. "Your grandson is the most loving, caring, kind, and compassionate man I've ever met. He's made me whole. He's given me a life I'd never imagined for myself. Because of him, I'm happier than I've ever been. He's healed me in ways I didn't realize I needed. _Thank you both. _Thank you for raising such an amazing man."

"I love you, Cole," I said, pressing my lips to her temple.

"I love you too, Will. Will you tell me about them?"

I nodded, thinking back to all the happy memories I'd had. There were so many, really. My childhood might not have been _normal _to most, but it was the best childhood.

"You know my mother left me, of course," I started and she nodded. "They always thought they did something wrong, you know? She . . . she wasn't anything like them, though they loved her and gave her the best life they could. It wasn't their fault that she fell into drugs. She left home when she was seventeen and _never _contacted them. They didn't know where she was or if she was even alive — until they got a phone call. She'd had me and knew she couldn't take care of me — or maybe she didn't want to. She gave the hospital their information and then vanished."

"She never saw them again?" Cole asked.

I shrugged. "Not that I know of. My grandma told me that there was no decision to be made when they got to the hospital. They wanted me. I was their family and it didn't matter where I'd come from or what their daughter had done. Those should have been their golden years, you know? But they raised _another _child. My grandpa continued to work, never retiring. He wanted me to have _every _opportunity, and I did. He kept me out of trouble and the two of them raised me, telling me I could do anything I wanted."

"They were amazing people."

"Yeah." I smiled. "Other kids thought it was strange — that I was raised by my grandparents. They weren't always understanding and sometimes quite horrible about it. I was made fun of when I was little, but it didn't really get to me. I was loved and cared for. I had _incredible _parents. We're alike in that way."

"I was made fun of too — for being adopted. There was a _horrible _girl who told me I was charity case, among other things."

"Those kids that made fun of us had no idea how lucky we were."

She smiled, holding me a little tighter. "No idea at all. I'm _so _glad you had your grandparents, Will."

"Me too. Now, for happier stories. Do you want to hear about learning to drive?"

"Yes, please!" she giggled.

"Well, my grandpa had an _old _Cadillac. I'm talking ancient. We never drove it, except to on vacation upstate. He got that car out of the garage and came inside the day I turned sixteen, telling me to get in the driver's seat. I never planned to learn to drive. I mean, we lived in New York. I hadn't even gotten a permit!" I laughed. "I sat down in that seat, and I was clueless. He explained some things, and then told me to drive to the damn park! My heart was pounding and I was _terrified_, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, I did it. Amazingly, I didn't hit anything, though I got close a few times. Man, did he _yell. 'Car! Person! Watch out for the damn curb!'_" I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds like a very . . . exciting lesson," she giggled.

"More like fucking terrifying," I chuckled. "But I did it. He brought home a driver's ed book and made me study, and then took me to get my permit. It's something I'll never forget. He said I had to learn to drive in case I ever moved out of the city."

"He was making sure you'd have every opportunity." She smiled.

I nodded. "Yes, and he'd be proud of me today . . . starting to drive again, living an amazing life . . . with you."

She tilted her head up, pressing her lips to mine for a brief moment. We stayed in the cemetery for some time as I recalled stories of my childhood. There were times the memories felt so fresh, so real, and the emotion overtook me. She didn't judge, though. Tears fell from her eyes and she held me.

As we stood to leave, Cole leaned down, pressing a hand to my grandma's headstone. "You were right," she said. "Thank you for giving him hope to find me."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or its characters, but Cole and Will are mine.

So, I suck, but what's new about that? LOL. I'm hoping to update much faster than this soon, but thank you all so much for sticking around! It really does mean so much to me! I hope you liked the chapter!

Thanks to Gretchen for basically being my co-writer and always supporting me, and thanks to Kelley for pre-reading!


End file.
